


Kinky Games

by Geli



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Exhibitionism, Humor, M/M, Roleplay, Roleplay - Teacher and Student, Voyeurism, b/d
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair gets Jim to play his kinky games</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teachers Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I feel that these bd/sm and roleplay stories are so boringly serious instead of embracing The Crazy. My take on it. I have to thanks Bast for betaing. These chapters contain snippets, which hadn't been posted to the Prospect archive.

* * *

"I don't know how I got in this one. When I mentioned that I've always fallen in love with my teachers he went for it. And now we are playing teacher and naughty pupil. I don't know if this is really kinky because he _is_ a teacher. It would probably be if I were the teacher for a change. Like he played the cop and me the perp. He could cuff me, strip search me, interrogate me with the third degree. But no........" 

* * *

Blair had a thing for role-playing. Sad but true, Jim didn't. He thought if you wanted to fuck, then fuck. No need to waste time with weird acting. But Jim loved Blair and so the younger man had talked his reluctant lover into a new game. Teacher and pupil. Jim was the schoolboy, of course. Sitting in his navy blue shorts and white shirt with school tie, he waited patiently for Blair's part. Although he felt like the mad guy Angus from AC/DC, he would do this, after all Blair tolerated his weird kinks too. 

Blair had brought a small blackboard and hung it at the supporting beam. He was wearing a dark suit Jim had never seen before. He had found a plaid bow tie, his hair was neatly tied back and his glasses perched on his nose. The born scholar. 

Grinning he had written on the black board: JIMMY IS A NAUGHTY BOY! 

Obediently Jim wrote this in his copybook expecting that he had to write this a hundred times. 

"I didn't tell you to write this. Tear it out and eat it!" Blair scolded. 

Without blinking Jim ripped it out, stuffed the piece of paper in his mouth and began to chew it. It reminded him of his times when he had planned as a boy to become a secret agent. Destroying evidence was an important part of the training! He made a grimace, it tasted awful. When Blair turned to write on the black board Jim spit it out and threw it under the table. 

"Pay attention!" 

Blair hit him over the hand with his ruler. 

"Aww!" Jim drew his hands back and glared at Blair. 

"Speak up. Explain to me the Heisenberg theory! When was the first Punic war?" 

"I think I was ill that day." 

Blair hit him again. 

"I don't know why we do all this" Jim waved his hand defensively. "Why don't we get just busy and do it?! It's always the same, at the end you go nuts and shove your dick into me to the hilt and try to fuck me blind." Jim leered. 

"Stop making fun, Naughty Boy!" 

Blair hit Jim this time harder over the fingers with his ruler. But the plastic thing broke and one end sailed over the table. Blair stared stupefied at the short piece in his hand. Jim covered his mouth with his hands and bowed his head down so that Blair couldn't see how he was loosing it. 

"Shit man, that's all you fault." Blair complained 

Jim looked up, surprised. 

"You are awful. You always make fun of me during sex. First you agree to a role-play and later you laugh all the time and spoil the mood." 

Jim held a book in front of his face and grinned at Blair only with his eyes. Blair went to his room and returned with a new, wooden ruler. 

"You didn't answer my question! The Heisenberg theory? I thought you were good at physics? Why are you laughing again?" 

Blair was frustrated now. This was not going how he had planned it. Jim had been obviously the class clown in his youth. 

"Chief, you are not a bit scary!" 

Blair hit him again. Jim studied his lovers face and made a decision. 

"I get the feeling that this is a veiled attempt to beat me. I mean I think you are getting off from it." 

"This..., I..." 

"If you want to beat me, do it, but stop hitting me with that sharp thing over my knuckles. It hurts!" 

"But it's fun!" 

"You have watched the Blues Brothers one time too often." Jim grabbed Blair's wrist deftly, ripped the ruler out of his hand and flung it away. "We do this now my way or we sit here till next week." 

Jim zipped his fly open and got his half hard dick out. Prepared like that, he bent the squeaking Blair over the table on his back and climbed onto him. Trapping and straddling his smaller lover on the table he shoved his dick unceremoniously in his wet mouth. 

"You still want me tell you the Heisenberg theory?" Blair shook his head, unable to speak with the huge cock drilling into him. "Thought so." 

Jim happily fucked the pretty mouth of his teacher mercilessly. 

That had always been his kinky fantasy.


	2. Soldier Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair launches into another kinky roleplay

* * *

Last time Blair had gotten Jim to play a schoolboy in one of his demented role-play games. Therefore Jim wanted a fair pay back, especially since Blair had gotten so much off in beating him with his ruler. 

Several times they had played bad cop and cheap hooker so this was out of question. Blair suggested Soldier Boy. Jim accepted since Blair had recently displayed an increased urge to show his masculinity. It had probably something to do with Jim's comments that Blair was _his girlfriend with a dick_. 

Jim came Saturday night home tired and hoping for a beer when he found Blair ready for action. Actually Jim had to blink and gape for a few seconds to identify the guy in his living room. The loft was dark except for the fire and the jungle sounds CD was playing on loop. Blair had tied his hair back in a small knot hiding under the green bandana. He wore a fatigues, black boots, ammunition belts crossed over his chest. He was fully packed, even a large knife was sticking in his boot. Face and bare upper body was covered with camouflage grease paint. 

He looked mad, bad and dangerous to know. 

Somehow Jim's idea had been to play the drill sergeant and chase Blair all over the loft until the young student was exhausted and wouldn't resist anymore any of Jim's ideas, which consisted mostly of just a hard fucking of a sweet ass. 

Now Jim found himself tied to the support beam as The Enemy and would have to endure torture and endless interrogations until he would _surrender_ and confess the military secrets. To his humiliation he was stripped naked and his capturer deliberately fondled or pinched his body. Jim promised to perform any lewd acts if this cruel, cruel Soldier would spare him. 

But Blair didn't want to give up this play. He enjoyed the submissive pleas of his dominant lover too much. He prowled around Jim, poked him with his gun, ran his knife over Jim's sensitive skin and threatened him with horrible mutilations. 

Jim was so hard his balls ached and the smell of the grease paint and Jim's old clothes on Blair's sweaty skin made strange flip flop things in Jim's stomach. When Blair finally made a small cut on his chest with the knife rubbing the droplets of blood over Jim's broad chest, Jim wailed, came hard and zoned on the smell. 

When Jim regained consciousness again, he found himself lying on the floor still tied with hands and feet to the beam, and Blair was pounding into him hard. 

Jim sighed happily, another great week end! 

* * *

Author and story notes above.


	3. Walpurgis Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair invites Jim to another kinky night!

Jim opened the door to his home, stopped, looked at the number at the door again. Yep, his home.  
Blair had lit candles over the loft, wild, crazy music was playing. The loft was tinged in a blood red light and the scent of wine and herbals hung heavily in the air. The furniture was shoved to the walls and an occult magic circle was painted on the hardwood floor. Blair was wearing only a loincloth and mystical signs were painted all over his body. He grinned insanely at Jim, who felt like stepped into a horror movie.  
"Blair?" He asked tentatively his lover.  
"Come in and be my slave for this night!" Blair cheered.  
"Have you eaten something weird again?" Jim was worried.  
"No!!!!! It is Walpurgis night!"  
"What night?"  
"Tonight all the witches and devils come together to celebrate in wild, lustful orgy. To drive away the winter to greet the fertile May with a hellish row and mystical conjuration."  
"Uhu?"  
"The day is dedicated the saint Walpurgis, she is protector of all witchcraft. Old Germanic pagan ritual, Wotan and Freya beget the May."  
"And how long is this supposed to go?" Jim looked around worriedly at his mutilated loft.  
"Well at midnight the queen of May will come and all the madness ends."  
Blair run a finger down Jim's front. "So will you be my slave?" He purred.  
"How about being your devil? And we unite in evil lust?"  
"I'll ride your broom stick till you spit fire!" Blair, the witch promised.  
"And will you be my Queen of May too?"  
"Drop your clothes and show my your wicked tail, Beelzebub!"


	4. Voyeur and Exhibitionist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some like to watch, some like to show...

Jim did it again! 

Prancing around in his plaid boxers in the living room, well aware that Blair could see him through his window. Blair had soon discovered this special behavior when he moved in. Jim liked to display what he had, liked it when people started to drool over his naked chest. This guy was sooo an exhibitionist, Blair couldn't believe it in the beginning. But Blair didn't really mind, because he liked to watch. Sitting on his desk, chair half turn so that he could look over his shoulder out to the living room through his little window in the wall. The strong back, the tight ass, long legs, bare pecs with nipples only a slight fur around them. If Jim thought Blair didn't watch enough he would walk into his room with some question posing, stretching his muscles. And Blair would gulp and his hands would start to shake. 

"Care to join me on the couch? For watching a bit TV?" Jim whispered this time hotly in his ear. 

Blair jumped up almost knocking over his chair. "Sure! This is a bore anyway!" Waving at his lap top. 

Blair sat on the couch expectantly looking up to Jim who was staring down on him. Then he flicked nervously the TV set on with the remote. Jim sat down next to him, sidewards with one leg up the couch. He tucked ruthlessly at Blair's legs, dragging Blair around until he was laying on his back, one leg draped over the back of the couch, one around Jim's waist. Blair watched timidly what was going to happen next when Jim open the fly and slipped his half hard dick out. He shoved back the clothes as far as he could so that Blair's mid section was bare and started to play with the younger man. Blair's eyes rolled back in his head and he groaned. Desperate from the gentle fondling and petting he bit into the hem of his shirts. He lost the sense of time somewhere because Jim didn't let him come, he just played with him, tortured him. Suddenly Jim brought Blair and him off when Blair thought it wouldn't happen anymore. 

Crumpled he was slumped on the couch, unable to move. Jim jumped up got two beers and returned to the couch. 

"Game starts! Wanna make a bet?" 

Blair nodded, hoping that this would now become a pre game ritual.


	5. Drag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair has ideas about Jim in drag

Blair had felt as if he had himself given away with his nervous giggle, but Jim had ignored it, much to excited that he had found the secret behind the black dressed woman. They had found out that a man was behind the cypher killings.

Later when Blair laid in his bed he thought about his secret kink, the one he has never ever told anybody about. He liked men in drag, especially strong, muscular, very male men. He didn't want to ponder where that came from, had probably something to do with his upbringing. Maybe they were less intimidating, since he had a crush on the big guys anyway. Maybe they united in them the female and the male, which he both liked. 

He was so much in love with Jim, who appeared completely clue less about his secret admirer. Or at last Jim ignored his all tentative attempts to show his attraction to the older man. Blair sighed, sometimes he was sure Jim knew and on other days he felt hopeless. 

He had a few times before indulged himself in the fantasy how Jim might look in drag. Not that he expected that Jim would ever do this, only the suggestion would probably earn him a black eye, even when they would be lovers. He had tried in his daydreams all his favorite outfits on Jim. In black leather, in a sari or kimono, in a harems costume doing belly dancing just for him with a sapphire in his navel, in a Chanel combination. Tonight it would be his favorite. He imagined Jim with long, brown hair in slight waves, just like it would be if he was younger and would grow it long. He had seen a picture of a teenage Jim with thick, longer hair, he had looked so cute. Then a decent make up and a tight fitting robe, blue, metallic, sparkling in the light, molding over his muscular body. Shoulders and back free showing off his glorious back. A long slit on the side, golden sandals and blue stockings and suspender and no underwear. Sigh! 

He would add a little jewelry, pink nails on hands and feet and a expensive L'eau de cologne. Maybe Poison. Jim would be so elegant, moving with the gracefulness of a cat, incredible blue eyes and that wonderful, sexy smile. 

Blair would make them an excellent dinner and they would feet each other and then maybe dance. Then Blair would just ravish him and Jim would be pliant and tender and make small, passionate noises. Blair rolled on his side, his dick in his hands, ready for action. 

"Good night, Blair!" Jim called from the stairs. 

"G'night!" Blair grunted back. 

If only Jim knew what Blair's favorite past time was!


End file.
